


josh devine: fanfiction writer

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Come as Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, There's an excessive amount of come tbh, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Devine writes homoerotic fan fiction about two of his friends. He doesn't expect anyone to find out, and most certainly doesn't expect what he writes to turn into something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	josh devine: fanfiction writer

**Author's Note:**

> okay some notes... this was initially meant to be zaniam but eh i prefer zosh and lately there has been some losh so yeah. (also i'm 99.999% sure this is the first fic that includes zosh/losh smut.)
> 
> also, the first scene is set in FIRST PERSON. i know this bothers some people to read things like that, and it certainly bugged me to write it, but it was necessary for me to do that. it just sets the stage and after the first scene, it's in third person.
> 
> i haven't wrote much smut lately tbh and i don't know how i feel about this. it definitely isn't my best work but it is like incredibly raunchy and there is an excessive amount of come, like unnecessary amounts.
> 
> kinks include barebacking snowballing facials felching and rimming and all that fun stuff.
> 
> oh yeah and the birthmark thing is a fantasy of my own bc wouldn't that be hot if liam had another one there?
> 
> also i haven't edited this yet
> 
> edit: OH YEAH I MADE A VISUAL AID **[HERE](http://25.media.tumblr.com/87ead7a2acb83ef7dad7941fa953f30a/tumblr_mls5kfZyVj1qgy5iuo1_500.jpg)**

I tiptoe quietly down the hallway, not wanting anyone to hear me. Judging from the sounds coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall, I don’t think that's possible, but it can't hurt to be cautious.

I close my eyes take a deep breath as soon as I reach the open doorway, bracing myself for what I'm about to see.  There's so much noise, shouting  and grunting and hisses. My cock twitches eagerly.

I lick my lips and open my eyes, poking my head in just enough to see them. There they are, Zayn and Liam, in their naked glory fucking on the mattress. I have to bite down tightly on my lip to silence my moan, muffling it into a moan.

On the bed it's a different story: Zayn is vocal, and Liam encourages it with every deep thrusting hip snap that sends his dick further into Zayn's deep insides.

Liam is fucking into Zayn from the edge of the bed, Zayn's legs wrapped lazily around Liam's waist to help him along. Liam has one hand pressing Zayn's hip down, the other snaked around Zayn's neck to hold him up. Zayn himself is supporting his weight on one hand while his other claws at Liam's shoulder, slipping from the excess sweat building there. Zayn grinds his hips down almost as much as Liam thrusts his cock up inside him.

It's honestly the hottest thing I've ever seen, and my own dick twitches in agreement. I'm wearing nothing but sweatpants but even those seem too tight right now as I stare in amazement at my two bandmates going at it. It's just tenting my pants outward, and at the point a dark spot is growing, my pre-come leaking out.

I take sympathy on my cock and release it from its confines, hastily dropping my sweatpants to my knees. I firmly wrap my hand around my length and squeeze it tightly before giving it a few quick strokes, my eyes seemingly permanently attached to the action going on in the bedroom, the action I desperately wish to be a part of.

It's no secret to anyone working with the band that Zayn and Liam are a thing now. Even a lot of the fans believe this, though they don't exactly have evidence. Those that don't believe in their relationship, what the fans have coined as 'Ziam', think that Zayn and Liam are involved with other people. Either with who they assume are their girlfriends, or other band members, like Zayn with Harry or Liam with Niall.

Heck, with me being their drummer, I'm also sometimes included in all that, though I'm pretty much only shipped with Niall. And don't get me wrong, I totally don't mind that at all. Niall's a great guy, honestly, but I'm not attracted to him like that. Plus, he's not gay.

But Liam and Zayn? They _are_ gay. At least, they sure as hell don't mind sucking some dick or taking it up the ass every once in a while. Quite frequently, actually. They don't know this, but this isn't the first time I've found them fucking, and hopefully it won't be the last, either.

The thing is, I have a massive crush on both Liam _and_ Zayn. It may be because they're both incredibly attractive -- okay, immensely _sexy_ \-- guys, but with me working with them I end up spending a lot of time with them. They're both great guys to be around, both individually and together, and I just wish that I could enjoy some of their extra curriculars the same way they do.

You're probably thinking that it's wrong of me to watch them get off while they fuck, right? Well, I can't argue that because it's probably true, but it's hard to think of morality once you actually see them together. They're bloody amazing! You can tell that they love one another, and they somehow balance tender fondness with filthy, incredible sex.

Besides, they're the ones that will drop everything and fuck, no matter where they are. They'll leave the door open, too, so it's not like I'm just walking in on them. It's like they don't care if anyone knows what they're up to, like they _want_ someone to catch them.

And yeah, that thought definitely sends a thrill down my spine that goes straight to my cock, but I'm way too much of a chicken to work up the courage and do that. I don't want things between us to get awkward or anything, so instead I'll be content and wank from the sidelines.

I'll be totally honest -- I've read a lot of One Direction fan fiction, especially Ziam because, hello, OTP. I even have myself a good wank to some Ziam smut when Zayn and Liam aren't going at it. But despite all the great and amazing stories I've read, none of it compares to seeing it live and in person. To watch it unfold before your very eyes? It's an amazing experience. Instead of just imagining what the writer is describing, you get to see it with your own eyes what Zayn and Liam do to one another. Your senses are filled with the sight and sounds they make, as well as the sweet smell of sweat and sex that fills the air during it.

I take a deep yet quiet breath just to take the scent in myself. The smell of sex sticks to my nose, the scents of Zayn's spice and Liam's cologne adding to it. In the room, Zayn is begging for Liam to go faster, harder, and Liam bites his bottom lip between his teeth as he does just that, staring with dark eyes at Zayn while doing so.

Liam then lets go of Zayn's hip, moving his hand to grab at Zayn's cock. He gives it a few quick tugs, timed perfectly with his powerful thrusts, and then Zayn is spilling over Liam's hand and blanketing Zayn's stomach.

Zayn's head falls back as he orgasms and once he's done, Liam lets Zayn's cock fall free, it laying limp, red and beaten along Zayn's abdomen. Liam raises his hand to his mouth while Zayn watches with half-lidded eyes of lust as Liam licks Zayn's come off his fingers, making Zayn moan in horniness again, his cock twitching.

The sight of it has me so turned on, my own dick leaking an insane amount of pre-come that I promptly smear around the head of my cock before stroking downward again.

With Zayn satisfied, Liam pulls out, quickly pushing Zayn onto the bed and climbing up to straddle his chest, his knees on either side of Zayn's neck. He gives himself a few quick strokes and comes, streaking Zayn's beautiful face with his white hot spunk before pressing the tip of his dick against Zayn's lips.

Zayn's mouth opens instantly, spreading so that Liam can slide his cock down, and Zayn sucks on it, moaning as he swallows down Liam's seed and tastes himself on Liam's dick.

I struggle to keep my eyes open as I begin coming, having to hold my hand out in front of my cock as to not make a mess and get my come everywhere. Liam's settled down, now sitting on Zayn's chest as Zayn continues to suck Liam dry, eventually replacing his lips with his hand as he continues to lick along Liam's cock, tonguing playfully at the birthmark on the underside of Liam's cock, just below the head.

Zayn smiles at Liam, his face half hidden by Liam's massive cock, and Liam smiles back down at him before quickly replacing his dick with his lips, licking Zayn's face to clean away any remnants of his own come.

With them distracted, I take my queue to leave, thankful they didn't see me. I tread my way down the hallway quietly, imagining a moment where Zayn and Liam are making love with me, too.

\------

Josh has to take a moment to calm himself before he goes back and edits. It's good, he thinks, definitely one of his best works so far, and his dick is reacting the same way he hopes his male readers' will: hard and aching for some sweet release.

Josh shakes his head and rubs his sweaty palm against his sweats before he quickly proofreads his work for any errors. Once he's satisfied with it, he uploads it, posting it online for anyone to read and enjoy.

So yeah, Josh Devine, session drummer for the hottest boy band in the world at the moment, writes homoerotic fan fiction about two people he's fortunate enough to call his mates. So what? He's young, he's horny, he needs a creative way to express himself and let off his sexual frustrations, seeing as how the objects of his desires are unobtainable.

 While a lot of his works are simple stories made from his imagination, inspired by fantasies used in intense wank sessions, the work he just posted wasn't. It was, completely and wholly, non-fiction. A few of his works are, actually, all of them about Zayn and Liam (sometimes featuring himself).

It's been only a few hours since Josh secretly wanked just outside their room as he watched them go at it, and once he left he promptly started writing while the events were still fresh in his mind. Sometimes Josh feels as though he should feel ashamed, that it's an invasion of privacy, more so than just watching them but actually sharing with the world what happened, but then he reasons that it's all anonymous. No one on the sites he posts on know that he's Josh Devine, or that he knows Zayn or Liam, or that what happened in those fictions actually happened.

And really, no one needs to know.

 

\-----

 

About a week after Josh uploaded his last fiction, things change. Liam and Zayn are as sexual as ever, but now whenever they're sucking face when Josh is in the room, they lock eyes with him, a grin on their lips as they still continue to make out.

It makes Josh as uncomfortable as it does horny, because sure, it's awkward as hell but they're still staring at him with _hunger_ in their eyes as they explore the crevices of one another's mouths.

And then it happens.

It's one of their days off, and so Josh is relaxing by watching a footie match on TV. Halfway through the first period, Zayn joins him on the sofa, a smug grin on his face.

Josh tries to pay attention to the match, he does, it's just he knows that Zayn doesn't care for sports. Plus, he can feel Zayn's gaze directed not towards the TV but to Josh.

Josh blushes against his will, turning to glance quickly at Zayn. Was his eyes always so dark, or is Josh just imagining things?

"Hey," Josh says awkwardly, rubbing his clammy palms against his jeans.

"Hey, yourself," Zayn says back, his tongue poking out to swipe across his lips.

"Enjoying the game?" Josh tries, not really knowing what to do or say in this situation.

"Hmm?" Zayn asks dumbly, then blinks a moment later. "Oh, yeah. It's great. Really enjoying it."

"That's good," Josh replies, his face heating up. He quickly averts his gaze to the TV, unable to stand looking back in Zayn's dark eyes, and crosses his legs tightly to hide his bulge.

Just a moment later and Liam appears. He takes a seat right next to Zayn and it's normal for a moment, at least as normal as it can be with Zayn and Liam around.

Liam watches the match with interest before quickly turning bored, in favor of devoting his attention to his unfairly sexy boyfriend beside him. Josh stoically pays attention to the match on screen, but it's really hard when from his side he can hear the smack of lips and slurps of tongue.

And then Liam moves, straddling Zayn's waist and grinding down on him as Liam reconnects their mouths for a hungry, devouring kiss.

Josh really can't help but look at them once he hears a zipper being undone: they're distracting, and he really has every intention to ask them something along the lines of " _Can you not?_ " or " _Please, fuck, now, and let me watch._ "

Instead, he's stunned into silence at the sight of them so sexual and open for Josh to see. Even more than that, they're _staring_ at him again. Josh shies away from their penetrating gaze and lets it fall between their bodies, only to see Zayn's slender fingers wrapped tenderly around Liam's cock, stroking him leisurely as he thumbs at the birthmark just under the head.

Josh quickly averts his eyes, embarrassed for overstepping boundaries.

"Uhm, I'll just go now," Josh says awkwardly, quickly scrambling to leave. Before he's even off his seat Liam has a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Nah, stay. We'll be good," Liam says. He winks at Josh before enjoying another kiss with Zayn, all tongue, then pulls himself off of Zayn and seats himself on the opposite side of Josh.

Josh watches, and waits expectantly, for Liam to shove his cock back into his boxers and zip his pants back up but he doesn't. Instead, Liam just continues to grin at Josh, stroking himself lazily as he stares at Josh, as if getting off to Josh's embarrassment and uncomfortableness.

"Do you like to read, Josh?" Zayn asks suddenly, and Josh's eyes bulge wide when he turns to face him. Zayn currently has a hand down his pants, palming himself, as he looks at Josh expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Josh can't, though, a lump in his throat. He looks helplessly back and forth from Zayn to Liam to their cocks and back again.

"Liam and I like to read, don't we babe?" Zayn asks, and Liam hums his agreement in response, closing his eyes and just silently wanking.

"Yeah?" Josh squeaks out, finally managing to find his voice. He's not sure what difference it makes if they like to read or not, but the fact still remains that their dicks are exposed and welcoming for Josh to enjoy, but he's not certain if he still should. So, he tries to act as normal as can be and goes along with the conversation. If anything, they'll all settle for some mutual wank, or maybe even a circle jerk. "What do you read?"

Zayn's grin turns dirty, his dark eyes sparkling with lust. "Mostly fictional works from unknown authors."

"Bit indie," Josh comments, his gaze falling towards Zayn's lap as Zayn finally pulls his cock free.

"Not really," Zayn says. As he continues to stare directly into Josh's eyes, he asks Liam, "Hey, babe, what was that thing we read together the other day?"

"The one about me and you?" Liam asks, and Josh freezes, the realization of just what's happening finally dawning on him.

"Yeah, that's it," Zayn says, his lips curling into another smug grin as he watches Josh squirm. "Did you know that people write about us? They call it fan fiction, and then they write about people they 'ship', like Liam and I."

Josh just stares, his eyes wide and frightful and jaw hanging loose, at a complete loss of words because _no one was supposed to find out._

"They even write about us having sex, Josh," Zayn says, chuckling. Zayn stops talking, deciding instead to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip as he gives in and starts stroking himself a bit more insistently.

"Really hot, those ones are," Liam says, so Josh turns to find Liam shimmying out of his pants, letting them pool beneath his feet. "Someone tweeted us a link to one the other day, about me fucking Zayn."

"You guys read that stuff?" Josh asks, a bit disbelieving because they're not even supposed to _know_ about that stuff. While Josh knows that they do know about it, he never actually expected them to _read_ them. Still, they can't know that Josh has secretly been writing some of those. There's no way.

"Why not?" Liam asks, genuinely confused. "It's hot, and yeah, a bit awkward at first, considering it's about us, but after? If we haven't tried it before, well, if we liked it in the story we'll definitely give it a try."

Josh gulps, wondering if that's what this if, if they've read any that involves a threesome with him. There aren't many stories that include Josh and them together, Josh being nearly the only one that ships them as an OT3, but they don't know that he's the only writing for that specific pairing. If what Liam is saying is true, then that means that they've not only read Josh's writing, but found it hot enough to want to try it out with him. They wouldn't even find out that Josh wrote it.

Still, he doesn't want to seem too eager, not wanting for his hopes to get crushed, so he swallows once more and calms himself.

"And what'd you read last time?"

Liam leans in close and whispers hotly in Josh's ear, the process making his cock poke into Josh's side, and Josh can feel his shirt grow damp from Liam's pre-come. "I was fucking Zayn, and you were watching from the door."

Josh's face heats up because yeah, he definitely wrote that. He feels a mix of pride and horniness that they found it enjoyable.

"And I take it you want to try that out now?" Josh asks meekly.

"No," Zayn says suddenly, and Josh turns to look at him, faintly thinking that all this turning is going to leave his neck sore tomorrow. "We have other plans that involve you."

Josh sucks in a sudden breath, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden that they've made plans, sexually, regarding him.

"Like what?" Josh asks, his voice a mesmerized whisper.

Zayn grins. "We want to try out something else that the author wrote." Zayn licks his lips and leans in, and whispers, "Liam's going to fuck you."

Josh swallows a large gulp, licking his own lips as he nods his head, more than okay for that to happen. "What about you?"

Zayn smiles, but it's Liam who answers, his mouth right at Josh's ear, Liam's tongue flicking out every now and again to lick at the shell.

"Zayn's going to ride you until he covers your face with his come."

Josh can't help but moan, a shiver going down his spine and to his cock, which Zayn is already palming.

"What do you say, Josh?" Liam asks as Zayn squeezes Josh's cock, stilling his hand until Josh responds.

"Fuck," Josh breathes out. "Fuck, yes, please. _Fuck._ "

Liam grins and Josh returns it, until Liam's grin is right on top of Josh's own, their lips pressed together suddenly.

Josh moans in shock at the sudden kiss, but closes his eyes immediately as Liam slips his tongue past Josh's lips, licking his way into Josh's mouth. Josh sucks on the tongue Liam offers, noticing how he can still taste the faint taste of Zayn's tobacco even on Liam's lips.

Josh feels hands on his waist and suddenly he's being lifted up, his legs being positioned to wrap around Liam's body, but seeing as how Liam doesn't break the kiss through the action, Josh sees no reason to open his eyes.

A moment later and Liam does, dropping Josh off on a mattress in his and Zayn's room. Josh stares up at Liam, a little breathless from the intensity of how enthusiastic Liam kisses, and watches as Zayn appears behind Liam and takes Liam's mouth into his own.

Josh watches in awe as Liam turns his head around so Zayn can kiss him properly, and Zayn snakes his hand down to fondle Liam's cock and balls. Josh whimpers just slightly and decides that it's not fair that he's the only one who doesn't have his dick out, and decides it's time to remedy that.

He quickly tries to pull his pants down but they get stuck at his feet, and as he's trying to kick them off Zayn takes hold of his feet and easily sets them free. Josh blushes, embarrassed, and doesn't meet Zayn's gaze.

"Thanks," Josh mutters.

Zayn chuckles and climbs onto the bed, settling himself near Josh's cock. He reaches his hand down and grabs Josh's dick, and Josh hisses a moan at the feel of Zayn's fingers wrapped around it.

"Just relax," Zayn says with a quick squeeze, and leans in to kiss Josh to help calm him down. Josh groans, happy, and sucks on Zayn's tongue enthusiastically as Zayn tongues around Josh's mouth.

The bed dips and Josh opens his eyes to see Liam now on the bed, his shirt discarded, and Liam grins and winks at Josh as he grips Zayn's ass and spreads his cheeks apart before lowering his head and swiping his tongue against Zayn's rim.

Zayn moans happily into Josh's mouth, his grip on Josh's cock tightening before he loosens and starts stroking Josh off, twisting his hand on the upward stroke. Josh wants to close his eyes, finding it hard to keep them open when Zayn is making him feel so good, but he fights it in favor of watching Liam suck and slurp and lick at Zayn's ass, all while Liam stares back at Josh with dark and hungry eyes, grinning even as he eats Zayn out.

When Liam pushes a finger in, Zayn pulls off and rests his head on Josh's shoulder, feeling overwhelmed.

"Fuck, _Li,_ " Zayn hisses, sinking his teeth into Josh's exposed collarbone and sucking a mark. Josh winces, Zayn's teeth sharp, and cards his fingers through Zayn's unstyled hair, tugging whenever Zayn scraps his teeth against Josh's skin.

Zayn gives up a moment later just as Liam grabs hold of Zayn's hips and pulls him down the mattress, leaving his ass sticking up at the edge of the bed. Josh wants to complain, having lost Zayn, but then Zayn swipes his tongue against the underside of Josh's cock, his eyes trained on Josh, gauging his reaction.

Josh moans out loudly as Zayn wraps his lips around Josh's cock, though pulls off after Josh juts his hips up.

"Easy, tiger," Zayn says with a grin, giving kitten licks to Josh's cock. He doesn't suck him off again like Josh wants, but Josh can't find it in himself to complain because a moment later Zayn is lifting Josh's legs and spreading them apart, forcing Josh to sit up a bit to give him better access.

Zayn's tongue trails down Josh's length and towards Josh's balls, sucking one into his mouth before nibbling teasingly on the skin. Then he lets his tongue creep even lower until it runs across Josh's hole, instantly becoming wet.

"Fuck," Josh moans, reaching down between his legs to fist both hands in Zayn's hair.

Zayn's tongue is hot against Josh's hole, and Zayn's tongue leaves him twitching as Zayn makes Josh's hole a sloppy mess.

Zayn licks fervently around Josh's rim, pressing the flat of his tongue against the hole as he swipes upward. When Zayn pulls his head back, it's only to spit on Josh's hole, making it wet and twitch. Zayn buries his face once more and probes Josh open with nothing but his tongue, leaving Josh a squirming mess, panting heavily and tugging tightly at Zayn's hair when Zayn decides to scrap his teeth around it.

It's over too soon, and the only reminder that Zayn's tongue was even at his rim is the mess of saliva that Zayn left behind.  Zayn switches back to Josh's dick and swallows him whole, the head of Josh's dick is pressed against the back of Zayn's throat. It should be too much but it doesn't phase Zayn in the slightest, Zayn just closes his eyes and hums around it as he pulls up with a slurp and then promptly slides his lips back down.

As Zayn sucks Josh off, Josh feels fingers circling around his wet rim, and then one slim finger slips inside easily, no pressure. Josh moans just slightly at the feeling of being stretched but it isn't enough, and with his vocals being used solely for moaning, relies on tugging at Zayn's hair to ask him for _more._

Zayn understands and as he swirls his tongue on the underside of Josh's cock, right along the vein, adds a second finger. It still isn't enough for Josh, but the way Zayn is twisting and turning his fingers inside Josh leaves Josh breathless.

A third finger is added soon after, and Zayn is no longer focused on stretching Josh open, but is instead using the fingers he has embedded inside of Josh to probe after Josh's prostate, not sacrificing the amount of effort he's already giving Josh's dick which is more than substantial.

Zayn's fingers brush against it and Josh falters, his hips jutting up just barely as he lets out an elongated moan. Josh can feel the smug smirk Zayn wears as it wraps around his dick and then he's sucking harder, swallowing Josh down deeper as he presses his fingers right back at that spot.

Josh responds in kind, ends up raising his lower half up off the bed to get better access. It only takes Zayn three more jabs at Josh's prostate before Josh ends up pulling agonizingly hard at Zayn's hair as he starts his orgasm, his dick hitting the back of Zayn's throat and his release spilling out.

Zayn hums in appreciation and swallows it down, sucking Josh through it as he continues to repeatedly graze his fingers against Josh's prostate. He doesn't let up until Josh's dick goes soft in his mouth, and then he slowly pulls off, letting Josh's dick fall limp from Zayn's mouth and to Josh's stomach. It's red and raw when Josh flutters his eyes open and looks at it, and Zayn just licks it tenderly, his fingers unmoving inside of Josh.

And then Zayn's face blisses out just as Liam lets out a guttorial moan behind him, and Josh had been so caught up in the fantastic things Zayn was doing to him with his mouth that he didn't notice the fact that Liam was fucking Zayn. He feels a bit irritated at that, more than a bit cheated, but then Zayn is licking at Josh's cock again in hopes of returning it to its fully erect state and all ill will is forgotten.

Liam pulls out, gazing over Zayn's shoulders with half-lidded eyes and says with a lazy and self-satisfied grin, "There you go, Josh. Got him all stretched and lubed up for you."

Josh whimpers, his mouth watering at the prospect that he's going to be fucking Zayn's used and soiled hole, that his own dick is going to be sliding into the deep hole that Liam just unleased his load into.

That's all the encouragement it takes for his cock to find renewed strength and erect itself again, Zayn helping the process along with his mouth and tongue and the fingers still squirming around inside of Josh's hole. Once he's completely erect in Zayn's mouth again Zayn pulls off, pressing a fast kiss to the head of Josh's cock before licking around it completely and then crawling away. He pulls off his shirt as Liam positions himself in between Josh's spread legs.

Liam's dick is hard and red, a bit shiny from the leftover come covering it, with a thick bead of pre-come trickling down.

"Wanna give it a try before we start?" Liam asks, a brow cocked as he waits for Josh's response. Josh grumbles and nods erratically, already scrambling to get on his hands and knees and bending over in front of Liam's cock. He holds it by the base as he licks around it, from front to back from bottom to top before he settles his lips around the tip and slowly lowers his head, fitting more and more of Liam's cock into his mouth. He savors the sweet tang of Liam's come and the taste of Zayn, finding all too quickly that he wants more of that than what little of it is on Liam's dick right now.

Liam's too big, though, and Josh too inexperienced, and so Josh can't take as much as Liam as he wants to. Josh sighs around Liam's cock, equally disappointed with himself and content with the fact that at least he gets this much of Liam.

"Try licking right below the head," Zayn comments. Josh pulls off to look at Zayn, who is now resting against the headboard of the bed, stroking himself lazily as he watches Josh and Liam with an amused smile. "By his birthmark. Try it."

Josh pulls off to locate the birthmark and presses his thumb against it, quickly memorizing it. He repositions Liam's cock against his tongue a moment later, swirling the tip of his tongue over that spot just as Zayn instructed. Liam's legs turn to jelly and he falls on his knees against the bed, making Josh have to bend over further to continue to pleasure him.

Liam sits, leaning back on his hands behind him, and throws his head back as Josh tickles Liam's cock with nothing but his tongue. Josh looks up through his lashes to see Liam panting, a bliss smile on his face as he visibly tries not to overwhelm Josh by thrusting his hips up.

Liam's dick pulses with every tease, and Josh expects him to come soon, eagerly awaits it, but then Liam seems to come to his senses and eases Josh off of him.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, the faintest tinge of red dusting his cheeks. "Don't wanna come in your mouth."

Josh leans back against the headboard, next to Zayn, and forces himself to keep the frown off his face. "That's okay, no problem."

"Good," Liam says with a grin, pulling Josh by the legs towards him. "'Cause I'm gonna come inside you instead."

"Fuck," Josh exhales, eyes wide as he wraps his legs around Liam's body.

"That's the idea, babe," Zayn says. Zayn helps hold Josh's legs apart as Liam readies himself, aligning his dick at Josh's entrance and circling the head along Josh's rim.

"You ready?" Liam asks, biting his lip in a manner in which Josh is sure Liam means to be bashful but really just looks really fucking hot.

Josh tries to grind his hips down onto Liam's cock but it still doesn't press in, leaving Josh whining with impatience.

"Yes, fuck, please," Josh moans. "Please, fuck me, _please._ "

Liam offers him a toothy smile, one in which momentarily distracts Josh because it's just so brilliant and his eyes are all crinkled and he just looks so inno-

Liam pushes in, completely bottoming out, as he continues to offer that same stupid cheeky blinding smile.

"Fuck," Josh hisses, groaning and grunting as he tries to adjust to Liam's size. He's definitely a lot bigger than three of Zayn's slender fingers but Josh has no time to complain, not when Liam pulls out completely only to slam back in.

Josh moan out, his eyes wide, as he claws at the bedspread, his entire body jerking with the force of Liam's thrusts, his head knocking against the headboard.

Liam's dick burrows deep into Josh's hole, deeper than anything Josh has ever experienced before, and the feeling of being so stretched apart makes his body feel as if it's on fire. It's intense, it's overwhelming, and the only word on Josh's mind is that he wants _more._

Zayn, the sex god that he is, answers Josh's unspoken prayers as he sinks down on Josh's cock. Josh opens his eyes and moans along with Zayn as Zayn sinks fully down Josh's length, his ass planted on Josh's crotch.

"Fuck," Zayn hisses, throwing his head back. He leans his weight onto Liam behind him, who snakes an arm around Zayn's torso to hold him close, and Liam ducks his head to suck at Zayn's exposed neck.

"You're so -- fucking _tight,_ " Josh moans. Zayn has still yet to move, still adjusting to Josh's size, and continues to clench around Josh's cock, squeezing it tightly within his hole. It's so slick and wet, an incredible deep heat, and all that is made much better with the fact that Liam's come is stuffed inside there, making the tight fit slippery and smooth.

"He is," Liam agrees, his hips thrusting erratically into Josh. "But you're tighter. Fuck. So damn tight."

Josh bites his lip, lets his head fall back against the pillow beneath him and just lets himself soak it all in, the steady pounding Liam is delivering to his ass and the intense feeling of Zayn's wet heat surrounding his throbbing cock.

Zayn places a hand in the middle of Josh's chest as he raises himself up a few inches before sinking back down. Josh moans while Zayn gasps, and Josh just has to touch Zayn, needs something to grab onto. He settles for Zayn's thighs, avoiding Zayn's dick because he has no energy to get Zayn off the way he deserves, but just digs his nails into Zayn's thighs, making Zayn hiss and pant as he continues to raise and lower himself on Josh's dick.

Liam is now grunting as he continues to thrust into Josh, and Josh doesn't think he'll be able to sit properly for a week without the phantom feeling of Liam's dick inside of him, and honestly, that isn't such a bad idea.

"Harder," Josh begs, and Liam complies instantly, picking up not only strength but speed as he bucks his hips wildly, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air.

With every thrust Josh ends up jerking, his body thrusting up as a reflex against his will just as Zayn sinks down. Everything is so smooth and slick, the room sounding exactly like that out of a porn movie, all graphic and obscene with the sounds of dicks sliding into raw, wet holes and a litany of moans and curses falling from their mouths.

"You like Liam's cock up your ass, babe?" Zayn asks, his ass clenching around Josh's cock as he lifts up, making Josh moan before he can answer.

"Yes, fuck yes." His answer must have been favorable to Liam because Liam rewards him by ramming his cock into Josh's prostate. Josh lifts his hips up at the rush of nerves coursing through his body, squirming as Liam holds him down and continues to fuck him.

"I bet this would make a great fan fiction," Zayn comments, and how and why Zayn is managing to talk right now is beyond Josh's comprehensible abilities right now. Zayn sinks down and grinds his ass hard against Josh's hips, Josh's cock going deep into Zayn's heat as Zayn stops and pauses, smirking at Josh who can't move except for the involuntary jerk he receives whenever Liam thrusts too hard. "You know what? In that story it said Liam had a birthmark on his cock. I wonder how a fan had known about that."

Josh's eyes bulge open and his jaw drops, though his throat stays closed, all ability to make a sound lost.

"It's kind of funny, right? I mean the only ones that've seen Liam's dick is people in the band. People. Like. You."

Each of Zayn's last words are enunciated by Liam's powerful thrusts and Zayn sinking on Josh's cock, clenching tightly all the way down.

Zayn is staring down at him, a grin playing on his lips as he continues to fuck himself on Josh's cock. "Do you write stories about us, Josh? Erotic, overly sexual stories?"

Josh blushes, turning his head to the side because they were never supposed to find out. This was never supposed to happen. Yet here he is, being fucked by Liam while Zayn rides his dick.

"Of course not," Josh spits out when Liam bucks his hips, too hard to be unintentional, demanding Josh's attention to focus back on them.

When Josh looks back Zayn is still grinning, probably wider now, and is moving faster.

"Such a shame," Zayn comments. "We really enjoyed that story..."

"Not just that one," Liam butts in, grunting as he manhandles Josh, moving him slightly to adjust the angle. He's now leaning against Zayn's back, both of them leaning forward as Liam fucks down in an angle, each thrust sliding right towards Josh's prostate.

"Fuck," Zayn says, clenching rapidly along the head of Josh's cock before he sinks back down. "Yeah, there were a lot of them by that dude. And here we were hoping they were from you."

"W-w-why?" Josh manages. His head is a swirling mess, the sensations he's being given too intense, too great, and he's not going to last. How Zayn and Liam are managing to make conversation is beyond Josh, but he's so close, _so fucking close._

"Because, silly," Zayn chuckles, the sound deep and raw, scratchy and manly. "We wanted to show you our thanks..."

Josh moans, his eyes fluttering closed as he reimagines each of the stories he's written, the settings he's laid out, all of the sex between him, Liam, and Zayn. Fuck, he wants that, so bad.

"But since you didn't write it, then no biggie," Liam says conversationally, his lips finding their way to Zayn's neck again. "Guess this'll just be a one time thing, then."

"Such a shame, huh, babe?" Zayn asks, turning his head to peck at Liam's jaw. Liam grins, shifting to kiss him properly. Zayn breaks the kiss a moment later, forehead against Liam's. "Fuck, I'll miss this. His cock is so amazing."

"Mmm, you should try his ass," Liam says.

"I did, love, tastes great."

And with that Liam kisses him again, a smile on both of their lips as they suck face and trade the tastes on their tongues with one another, and really it's all too much for Josh as they both continue to fuck him.

When he opens his mouth to protest he ends up coming, his body unable to handle anymore. Zayn and Liam don't even break apart, but Zayn hums in appreciation as soon as he feels the first string of hot sticky wetness being released into his hole. He stops riding Josh and sits down, ensuring Josh's cock to be buried as far up Zayn's ass as possible, allowing Josh's seed to mix with Liam's and fill his hole up.

Josh clenches tightly around Liam's cock as he continues to flood Zayn's hole which only manages to bring Liam over the edge. Liam thrusts in deep and lets loose, coming with a moan falling from his lips. Josh clenches around him, wanting desperately to suck him clean but enjoying the feeling of his ass be so full of dick and come, so hot and wet.

Liam's limbs turn to jelly as he just sort of sits there, his cock still deep within Josh's bum as he places kisses along Zayn's back, encouraging him to come.

Zayn moans at the feel of Liam's tender lips being pressed against his back, and slowly he gently raises himself up. Josh hisses from oversensitivity but Zayn's able to slide on it easily, the excess come in his ass making everything slippery smooth.

Zayn isn't fucking himself down on Josh's cock anymore, unable to because it's falling limp inside him, but he does continue to clench around it, reveling in the feeling of someone's length buried deep within his bowels. Josh decides to help him by sliding his hand up Zayn's thigh and wrapping it around Zayn's cock.

Zayn moans the moment Josh's fingers graze it, and stares down at Josh with dark eyes, just watching as Josh strokes Zayn in attempts to get him off. Josh feels a little self conscious about his actions, wanting desperately to pleasure Zayn after everything that's just happened, and pushes any negative thoughts out of his mind to focus his attention on getting Zayn to come all over Josh's face, just like Liam said.

Josh presses his thumb against the slit of Zayn's cock, collecting the pre-come that's gathered there before he smears it around the head, making it glisten and wet. He then grips Zayn roughly and starts tugging his length, stroking Zayn fully, trying to draw Zayn's ejaculation from him.

When Zayn comes, it's in torrents. He presses himself deep, deep down on Josh's semi as he leans back against Liam for support, letting Josh control the direction in which he comes.

It mostly lands on Josh's chest, but then Zayn still isn't finished, and so he raises Zayn's dick up higher to allow it to cover his face. It does, in numerous white, hot streaks, from his chin and even up in his hair, covering everything in between. Josh opens his mouth to catch some in there and as soon as he does, Zayn is shifting, his dick suddenly in Josh's mouth. Josh hums around it in surprise but finds himself enjoying it.

Josh sucks him dry, returning the favor Zayn gave him earlier. Zayn leans over Josh's head and against the headboard as Liam bends down and spreads Zayn's cheeks back open, and once again the room is filled with the sounds of wet slurps as Liam quickly licks Zayn's hole clean and sucks his and Josh's seed out.

Once Liam pulls off, Zayn slides out, sitting on Josh's chest while his dick rests just under Josh's chin. Liam turns Zayn's face towards his and grins, staring at Josh as he opens Zayn's mouth and snowballs the come down Zayn's throat.

Zayn hums in appreciation at Liam's generous kindness and swallows eagerly, and when Liam is done spitting it into Zayn's mouth, Zayn promptly crashes their mouths together, desperate for more. Josh just watches, more than a little awed, until they start to break apart, their kisses dying out in intensity as they become smaller and more intimate, less rushed.

Eventually, Zayn pulls away completely and turns to look at Josh and chuckles.

"You look good with my come all over you," Zayn comments, taking two fingers and swiping them along Josh's chest, gathering come and then pressing his fingers into Josh's mouth. Josh sucks on them, savoring the taste of Zayn's sticky sweet seed, wishing he could have an endless supply of Zayn's come because he finds the taste so enjoyable.

"Really a shame that you didn't write those stories, though," Liam sighs as he lays down on Josh's side, exhausted and satisfied, looking like he'll pass out in just a moment. "Else we could do this sort of stuff all the time."

Josh gulps and decides it's time to come clean, especially now that he's had his fill of, well, Zayn and Liam.

"You guys aren't mad?" Josh asks, his voice a shy whisper.

Zayn chuckles and leans down on Josh's other side, throwing a leg over Josh's and letting his fingers make drawings into the come still coated on Josh's chest. "Nah, man, a bit thrilled, really. You're a great writer and your stories are hot as fuck and Liam and I had a lot of fun tonight. Didn't you?"

"Of course," Josh says instantly, a smile on his face because yeah, it was the best fun he's had in, well, ever, and he's sure he'll feel it for at least two weeks. "But, like, I don't want things to get awkward or anything."

"It won't," Zayn says, yawning as he snuggles closer to Josh. "Just make sure you keep writing sexy stories about Liam and I to give us new ideas to explore and keep our sex life active and healthy. And make sure you add yourself in a lot of them, 'kay?"

"Okay," Josh says, grinning happily. He can do that, most definitely, especially with the promise of more of this, more of _them._

"Make sure the next story you write has you two double penetrating me," Liam adds.

Josh and Zayn both lift their heads high enough to send a shocked glance at Liam, but Liam's already fallen asleep, a soft smile on his lips as he's pressed tightly against Josh.

Josh turns to look at Zayn instead, who raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner, and Josh grins.

"Yeah, okay, I can do this. We can do this."

Zayn winks at him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling next to him, and Josh falls asleep moments later with his two naked friends blanketing his body, dreaming of fantasies that he knows Liam and Zayn will make sure will come true.

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm not josh devine


End file.
